Hashirama Senju
, renowned as the , was a legendary ninja who hailed from the Senju clan that together with the Uchiha clan, established the first shinobi village: Konohagakure. He would later go on to become the village's . Background During the Warring States Period, Hashirama first came across Madara Uchiha at the edge of a river where the young Uchiha was attempting to skip a stone all the way across. Easily getting a rock to the other side, Hashirama introduced himself to Madara as his rival in stone skipping, and noted that he was clearly leading.Naruto chapter 621, pages 15-17 Neither Hashirama nor Madara revealed their surnames, as it was unwise in such an era.Naruto chapter 622, pages 1 and 8 Unbeknownst to them, their clans had been in a bloody feud for ages, hired constantly by opposing factions to counterbalance the other.Naruto chapter 399, page 2 The two knew that the only way for them to survive was to befriend their enemies. As they skipped stones together, the two boys discovered the corpse of a member of the Hagoromo clan.Naruto chapter 622, pages 6-7 Soon afterward, Hashirama attended the burial of his younger brother, Kawarama, who had been murdered by members of the Uchiha clan.Naruto chapter 622, pages 8-12 Saddened by Kawarama's passing, Hashirama got into a brief altercation with his father over what he considered to be the pointless death of his brother.Naruto chapter 622, page 13 That moment convinced Hashirama, with his brother, Tobirama's support, that there would have to be peace amongst ninja. Not long passed before Itama, Hashirama and Tobirama's other younger brother, also fell to the perils of war.Naruto chapter 622, page 15 The event led Hashirama to return to the riverbank, where he met with Madara once more, and with him discussed the death of Itama.Naruto chapter 622, page 17 Finding solace in each other's company, the two continued to meet by the river, where they sparred, shared techniques and talked over prospects for the future.Naruto chapter 623, page 1 It was during one of these meetings that Hashirama revealed his dream to create a new village where people could live in peace, and more importantly, where children could grow up and study together.Naruto chapter 623, page 10 It would be a place where shinobi would be assigned missions based on their level of skill and not out of necessity to fill a battlefield with forces, learned or not.Naruto chapter 623, page 10 Madara agreed, and the two children decided to build their dream village below the very cliff where they talked.Naruto chapter 623, pages 10-11 However, Hashirama's friendship with the young Uchiha was not long to last, as Butsuma soon discovered from Tobirama that his son had been meeting with Madara.Naruto chapter 623, page 13 Revealing to Hashirama that Madara was in fact an Uchiha who had killed several of the Senju's strongest shinobi, he ordered his son to use his meetings with Madara to spy on him and, if necessary, to kill him.Naruto chapter 623, page 14 Still, Hashirama could not stand to betray his friend; when the two boys met again they warned each other that a trap had been set for the other, but as they fled, they looked back in shock to find their fathers and younger brothers standing across from each other, fully ready for combat.Naruto chapter 623 After Hashirama and Madara intervened to protect their respective younger brothers, Hashirama was devastated to see Madara end their friendship and declare them mortal enemies.Naruto chapter 624, pages 9-10 As the years passed, Hashirama was forced to battle his once-friend many times before they eventually became the leaders of their clans.Naruto chapter 624, page 11 Hashirama attempted repeatedly to convince Madara to cease fighting, but Madara objected.Naruto chapter 624, pages 11-14 After Madara obtained his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Hashirama defeated the jaded Uchiha and approached him once more to create peace between their clans; however, Madara once again refused to accept, and stated that he would not trust the Senju unless Hashirama either took his own life, or that of his younger brother.Naruto chapter 624 Choosing suicide, Hashirama asked his brother to accept the Uchiha as allies and end their feud, but was stopped by Madara, who then accepted the truce.Naruto chapter 625 After the truce, the Uchiha and Senju made preparations for their village to finally be founded.Naruto chapter 625, pages 8-11 Hashirama expressed his desire for Madara to be made the first Hokage, and even carve his likeness onto the cliffside overlooking the village.Naruto chapter 625, page 12 Tobirama, however, convinced him that the villagers would never follow Madara, and that the should be given the choice of who should lead them.Naruto chapter 625, pages 14-16 Hashirama reluctantly agreed. The villagers selected Hashirama over Madara for the title of First Hokage.Naruto chapter 399, pages 7-8 Afterwards, Hashirama and Madara met at the Naka Shrine, where Madara expressed his fear of Tobirama becoming the Second Hokage, and announced his plan to make his dream become a reality. At one time point, Hashirama gained control of several tailed beasts. Some point after becoming Hokage, Hashirama convened the very first meeting of the five Kage, accompanied by his brother and future successor Tobirama. Overwhelmed that the leaders of the Five Great Shinobi Countries actually attended the meeting, Hashirama lowered his head thankfully to his equals and while admonished by his brothers and peers alike, he noted he could not help it. As the meeting got under-way and Tobirama explained that the Kage would have to pay for the tailed beasts they would receive, Hashirama questioned his brother asking whether giving them away for free wasn't all right. Silenced by his brother, he listened on as the proceedings continued. As infighting broke out among the Kage due to what they believed to be the First Kazekage's brazen demand, Hashirama made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children. He also expressed concern that the peace agreement between the five of them would not last long but he dreamed of a future where everyone would be united under one cause.Naruto chapter 648, pages 6-12 Eventually, he shared the tailed beasts to other villages in an attempt to maintain peace and equalise the power between the nations thus ending the dispute between them. Madara departed the village.Naruto chapter 399, page 9 Soon afterwards, Konohagakure began to prosper as Hashirama and Madara had dreamed it would in childhood, causing other nations to adopt Konoha's Shinobi Nation system.Naruto chapter 626, page 5 Later, Madara returned, having acquired control over the Nine-Tailed Fox, intent on challenging Hashirama once again.Naruto chapter 399, pages 9-11 During the battle Hashirama attempted to reason with Madara to stop fighting and come to his senses, but realising that Madara would not back down, Hashirama entered Sage Mode to end the battle.Naruto chapter 621 With his augmented power, Hashirama was able to destroy Madara's Susanoo and subdue the Nine-Tails, forcing Madara to confront Hashirama directly.Naruto chapter 626, page 9 The battle waged on well into the night, leaving both Shinobi battered and exhausted.Naruto chapter 626, pages 10-11 In a final clash, Madara was the last one standing.Naruto chapter 626, page 11 Looking back at Madara, Hashirama tried one more time to reason with Madara, noting how far their former shared dream had come.Naruto chapter 626, page 12 When Madara scoffed at the remarks, Hashirama resolved to finish Madara off, revealing himself behind Madara and stabbing him through the chest.Naruto chapter 626, page 13 As Madara realised the Hashirama he had clashed with was a clone, Hashirama bitterly accepted that Madara had truly relinquished his ties to their village, and declared that he would always protect it.Naruto chapter 626, page 13 Madara vowed that one day the village would become shrouded in darkness before finally collapsing.Naruto chapter 626 In the aftermath of intense battle, the defeated Madara faked his death and went into hiding,Naruto chapter 399, page 12 while Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki, became the Nine-Tails' first jinchūriki by sealing the beast within herself.Naruto chapter 500, page 6 The devastation to the terrain which ensued from this battle were so great that it created an entire land formation that eventually became known as the Valley of the End.Naruto chapter 234, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 399, pages 11-13 During his time as Hokage, Hashirama came into possession of a scroll filled with — amongst other skills — various kinjutsu, which he sealed away in order to keep the techniques within it a secret.Naruto chapter 1, page 22 At some point in time, he also defeated Kakuzu, who had been sent to assassinate him by Takigakure.Third Databook, page 57 Thinking about the future of Konoha, he also trained the young Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of his brother's team members. He lived long enough to meet his first grandchild, Tsunade, and noted that he had spoiled her a great deal, even going as far as to teach her how to gamble.Naruto chapter 619, page 4 Hashirama died some time after the founding of Konoha in one of the many wars that were raging during this revolutionary era, but not before passing on the title of Hokage to Tobirama.First Databook, page 116 Personality Hashirama was shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He saw the people of Konoha as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to Hiruzen. It was he who first believed that all Konoha shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kage must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. This belief of his is known as the "Will of Fire". Hashirama also seemed to have a sense of honour regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Madara Uchiha, and considered him a friend, even a brother.Naruto chapter 625, page 19''Naruto'' chapter 626, page 2 Hashirama even referred Madara as a "long-time friend" when expressing joyous curiosity about what Madara has been up to all this time,Naruto chapter 627, pages 16-17 and even greeted Madara with jovial banter rather than with hostility.Naruto chapter 631 page 4 When they were kids, Hashirama and Madara cared about each other so much that they purposely leaked information to each other about a trap that their respective clans laid out.Naruto chapter 623, page 19''Naruto'' chapter 624, page 8He went on to offer a truce after already defeating the Uchiha and forbade Tobirama from finishing Madara, even asking what would it take for Madara to trust him again.Naruto chapter 624, page 19''Naruto'' chapter 625, page 1 Due to the chaotic era he underwent as a child, Hashirama disagreed on children being sent to the battlefield and cultivated the ideals of a shinobi Academy and a shinobi organisational system in order to avoid having children as meaningless war casualties.Naruto chapter 623, page 10 Hashirama was an full-blown idealist by nature and looked towards the prospect of peace and a time where children would not be sent to war because of it.Naruto chapter 6220 He always gave people the benefit of the doubt witnessed when he proposed a truce with the Uchiha, considering them allies immediately, even when Madara attacked the village, Hashirama did not allow this to colour his view of the other Uchiha in the village even still considered Madara a brother. This put him in odds with his brother, who was more of a realist and was still wary of the Uchiha, seeing them as a threat to Konoha because of their unpredictable emotional states, despite the fact that Hashirama told his brother to not discriminate against the Uchiha countless times.Naruto chapter 619, pages 11, 17 This was due to the fact that in Hashirama's vision for the creation of the village system, he believed that this would naturally break down the mentality that persons had to look out for their clans.Naruto chapter 627, page 4 Hashirama was also very modest, and is by no means above praising other shinobi as he lauded Itachi Uchiha when told of his feats by Sasuke, and claimed Itachi to be a better shinobi than himself.Naruto chapter 620, pages 1-7 He also praised Hiruzen for raising Orochimaru by calling him a skilled shinobi, despite of the crimes he committed against Konohagakure and stopping Tobirama from leaving the shrine.Naruto chapter 620, page 10 Later when Obito became the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, he remarked that he was stronger than him despite of his title as the God of Shinobi.Naruto chapter 638, page 16 During the meeting between the Kage, Hashirama lowered his head thankfully to the other Kage, showing that he was very humble and treated others equally.Naruto chapter 648, pages 12-13 Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as one of the most powerful shinobi to have ever lived,Naruto chapter 619, pages 4, 6 Hashirama is a quite jovial, laid-back, upbeat, carefree and exuberant goof with an interest in gambling. This was displayed after he was reincarnated a second time with his personality left intact as he was barely able to contain his excitement upon learning that there was a Fourth Hokage, taking it as a sign of his village's longevity,Naruto chapter 619, pages 1-3 and later when he actually saw the village once again.Naruto chapter 627, pages 12, 15 He was later shocked, as well as worried when he learned that Tsunade had become the Fifth Hokage due to the fact he spoiled her as a child, even having taught her how to gamble. The dynamics between him and his brother Tobirama are also quite intense and inverted, as Hashirama usually succumbed to his more authoritative younger brother's orders, as well as being reprimanded often by Tobirama for being too soft.Naruto chapter 619, pages 5-6 While in the same breath when necessary, he was capable of being overbearing and not above using force to make his decision clear, as seen when he forcefully reprimand Tobirama to stop him from attacking Sasuke and his group,Naruto chapter 620, pages 4-5 and some time before to stop him from killing Madara.Naruto chapter 624, pages 15-16 Despite his peaceful, free-spirited, merciful, forgiving, diplomatic, negotiable, family-orientated and semipacifist nature, during his final battle with Madara, Hashirama resolved that he would do anything and everything in his power to protect his village, and should anyone threaten the peace he was trying to attain, even if they were his siblings, his children, or his best friend, he would kill them without hesitation.Naruto chapter 626, pages 13-14 Hashirama is also very considerate and caring as he chose to delay his departure to the battlefield to tell Sasuke the truth he requested, noting that their actions on the battlefield would mean nothing if another Madara would just appear in the world as well as creating a wood clone to combat Madara while he was dealing with the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 620, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 632, pages 6-9 He was also willing to sacrifice himself everything for the sake of the village, going as far as offering Madara the title Hokage and his own life to ensure peace between them.Naruto chapter 625 Hashirama was also prone to sulking whenever he was shouted at, accosted, or didn't agree with something. However, he would not sulk for long, and would return in an instant to his regular, jovial and laid-back self.Naruto chapter 623, page 5 One such instance was when he just met Madara Uchiha and the two were skipping rocks. After Madara accosted Hashirama, he began to sulk and told Madara that to atone for it, he would allow Madara to skip him across the river, but then grinned and noted that he prayed that he would make it across.Naruto chapter 622, pages 2-3 In battle, Hashirama displays great leadership skills as the former Hokage and leader of the Senju clan, providing assistant to the entire Allied Shinobi Forces with his wood clones as well as pushing all of them to face the Ten-Tails without fear, despite its overwhelming power.Naruto chapter 631, pages 9-19''Naruto'' chapter 632, pages 9-22 Appearance Hashirama was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them.Naruto chapter 398, page 18''Naruto'' chapter 399, pages 1-2, 6,10''Naruto'' chapter 620, pages 15-18''Naruto'' chapter 621, pages 6-15''Naruto'' chapter 622, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 622, page 16''Naruto'' chapter 624, pages 11-19''Naruto'' chapter 625, pages 1-9''Naruto'' chapter 626, pages 5-18''Naruto'' chapter 627, pages 1-5, 6-18 For a time, he also wore a light-coloured cloth bearing his clan's symbol.Naruto chapter 622, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 624, pages 11-18''Naruto'' chapter 625, pages 1-8 This clothing was accompanied by sandals and his village's forehead protector, after its formation. He often time also carried either a single large scroll strapped to his back or several large ones into battle.Naruto chapter 399, pages 2, 10''Naruto'' chapter 576, page 15 While in the village, Hashirama tended to wear the traditional Kage attire consisting of the customary hat and haori over a full-length gown, along with a simple red headband. Otherwise, he wore a light-brown, short-sleeved, kimono shirt with mesh armour underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants. As a child, Hashirama's hair was shoulder-length and was more bowl-cut in style, hanging around his face. He wore a light-coloured attire with a short jacket, a light scarf around his neck, and a dark-coloured sash around his waist.Naruto chapter 621, page 17 In his youth, Hashirama had shorter hair which hung about his face. In terms of attire, he wore several different outfits which included the more traditional pinstriped kimono pants of his clan, with a dark kimono shirt and sleeveless haori, to a sleeveless kimono top and bottom with which he wore bandages on his arm. He also wore at times, a haori jacket as well as a full-length sleeveless one with a poncho-scarf around his neck.Naruto chapter 621, page 18''Naruto'' chapter 622, pages 1-20''Naruto'' chapter 623, pages 1-18''Naruto'' chapter 624, pages 1-19 Abilities Hashirama is reputed as the most powerful shinobi of his era, his might being so vast that it earned him the title of "God of Shinobi",Naruto chapter 619, pages 1, 4, 6''Naruto'' chapter 620, page 11 and having been called the strongest shinobi even by his enemy Madara Uchiha who, on countless occasions admitted his inferiority to the legend.Naruto chapter 398, page 17 With his overwhelming power, he was able to tame several tailed beasts and unify multiple clans together into the village under his leadership. His strength was so greatly respected by the shinobi world that Madara himself claimed Hashirama was the one person whom he most admired and detested,Naruto chapter 576, pages 13-16 as well as the only person capable of stopping him,Naruto chapter 589, page 2 something that dated even back to their childhood.Naruto chapter 624, page 7 Madara mentioned that fighting all five current Kage was trivial compared to his battle with Hashirama, and that with only one of them present, the landscape would not change as drastically — a reference to the battle between the two that created an entire valley.Naruto chapter 589, pages 6-7 Kabuto Yakushi claimed that Hashirama's might was so vast, that there aren't any living shinobi in the current era that could match his level of power.Naruto chapter 575, page 3 It was such that many considered his prowess to be a mere fairy tale much like the existence of the Sage of the Six Paths.Naruto chapter 575, pages 3-5 The most common example was his ability to not only fight on equal footing with Madara despite the latter possessing an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and having control of the Nine-Tails, but also survive the battle and ultimately achieve victory against his former comrade and adversary. When Hashirama was later reincarnated during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he again clashed with Madara. Despite the mighty Uchiha gaining various enhancements since their last battle, including the Wood Release, Rinnegan and being made far more powerful than when he was at his peak, Hashirama was still able to fight evenly against Madara, further showing Hashirama's legendary combat prowess. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a Senju, Hashirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina, so much so that he was able to fight Madara for 24 hours non-stop and still have enough energy to stand prime to deliver a final blow.Naruto chapter 624, page 15 He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation with relative ease when reincarnated with almost his full power, which greatly worried the Sannin.Naruto chapter 620, page 5 Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong; a testament to its fortitude was witnessed through Hashirama's use of his chakra alone to deter his brother from attacking, which almost caused the Naka Shrine to collapse.Naruto chapter 620, page 4 His chakra levels also made him suitable to learn senjutsu and enter Sage Mode. During the Fourth Shinobi World War after seeing Naruto, another shinobi known for unusually high reserves, distribute chakra to the entire Alliance, Hashirama's clone noted that the volume was on as impressive a level as his own.Naruto chapter 644, pages 8-9 Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Hashirama was arguably most famous for his unique Wood Release techniques, a kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-natured chakra. By converting chakra into the source of life, he was able to create wood and plants from the ground of or his very being, causing them to grow to great sizes and manipulate them to diverse shapes and battle uses at will and in an instant, he could shape the entire battlefield for his own uses. This ability appeared to be exclusively his, as no other known member of his clan has ever displayed its use thus far. Even those who obtained this power through unorthodox means, such as Yamato, have stated that their use of Wood Release was much weaker in terms of raw power.Naruto chapter 297, page 9 He could create massive forestsNaruto chapter 561, pages 12-13 and gigantic flowering trees whose pollen can render a foe unconscious.Naruto chapter 575, pages 3-6 He could also make wood clones of himself. Madara later stated that he was the only one who could tell the difference between Hashirama and his wood clones with his ocular powers.Naruto chapter 577, page 13 Hashirama could create a giant wooden dragon capable of restraining the Nine-Tails by using its immense serpentine body to constrict and absorb its chakra. He could also create a wood golem that works in conjunction with the dragon and is strong enough to catch a Tailed Beast Ball with its bare hands.Naruto chapter 620, page 16 He could also create protective structures that are able to withstand the destructive force of a Tailed Beast Ball,Naruto chapter 621, page 4 and could even create several giant wood hands that could block the sword of Madara's final Susanoo.Naruto chapter 621, page 6-7 Along with his kekkei genkai, Hashirama also possessed a unique ability to control tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 291, page 15 Of all his considerable talents, it was this ability in particular that made Hashirama unparalleled in the shinobi world, so much so that he is regarded as one of the few people capable of completely controlling a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 458, page 3 This ability was greatly amplified by his crystal necklace, which Yamato suggested that he required to control even Naruto's partial lapses into tailed forms.Naruto chapter 296, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 297, pages 8-9 Bukijutsu Hashirama was also extremely skilled in weapons use, especially in kenjutsu and wielded a myriad of swords, one such had a broad, cleaver-like blade.Naruto chapter 399, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 620, pages 13-14 He also could wield giant shuriken. In the anime, he displayed a creative combination of his weapon skills with his Wood Release techniques, having several roots wrapped around his weapons, allowing him to attack from a longer range with different angles.Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations OVA Hashirama possessed several large scrolls that were roughly his height, presumably to store his weapons. His skill in weapons use was so great he could clash against Madara Uchiha, another highly-skilled weapons user at an equal level, forcing both to shift between using weapons and ninjutsu in order to break the stalemate. Senjutsu Hashirama's chakra reserves were immense; great enough that he could train in the art of senjutsu and also enter Sage Mode. In this mode, he gains markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Sage Mode greatly increased the strength and scale of his techniques. A testament to this, was his Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands technique, which created a gargantuan wooden statue that possesses a thousand hands which easily towered over mountains and even the Nine-Tails.Naruto chapter 621, page 11 Then after creating it, Hashirama would then utilise the statue's thousands of hands to deliver a barrage of punches of such magnitude that they were able to completely destroy Madara Uchiha's final Susanoo, strip it off the Nine-Tails, while at the same time create a massive crater which became the Valley of the End.Naruto chapter 234, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 399, pages 11-13''Naruto'' chapter 626, pages 4-9 The statue possesses extreme durability, as it was able to withstand a barrage of unexploded Tailed Beast Balls combined with Madara's final Susanoo blades.Naruto chapter 626, pages 5-6 It also possesses notable strength, as it was able to easily grab the beast with one of its hands.Naruto chapter 626, page 7 Hashirama can also perform Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, a technique that can bind a titanic creature such as the Ten-Tails, making it unable to move due to the bulk of its current form.Naruto chapter 631, pages 9-10 Other Skills As the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama held proficiency in a wide cross-section of shinobi skills, and possessed at least an understanding of those he did not. He was well-versed in genjutsu and could perform powerful illusions such as the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, which locked the target in perpetual darkness for the duration of the technique.Naruto chapter 122, page 14 According to Madara, Hashirama was also able to use medical ninjutsu. His skill with which was such that he could heal himself without forming seals, and from the medical ninjutsu that his granddaughter Tsunade — who is considered to be the greatest medical-nin in the world as it is — had displayed at that point in time, Madara surmised that his medical techniques were also on an entirely different level than hers are.Naruto chapter 578, pages 6 He was also competent in the use of taijutsu, in his youth, he often sparred with Madara to hone his skills.Naruto chapter 623, page 2 In the anime, Hashirama demonstrated great team-work in taijutsu with his brother, overwhelming Hiruzen with their prodigious speed and strength which forced him to summon Enma for assistance. He also showed great tactical skill and deceptive abilities, waiting until Madara became so exhausted that he couldn't maintain his Sharingan to create a wood clone for Madara to strike down so he could attack from behind without his opponent even realising it.Naruto chapter 626, page 10-12 He is also very knowledgeable in the history and abilities of the Sage of the Six Paths, as he was able to recognise the Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. In the anime, he displayed aptitude in the art of fūinjutsu, using the Contract Seal to break Madara's control over Kurama. Hashirama could use Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon, which brings out five Rashōmon that can protect him from nearly any attack.Naruto chapter 621, page 7 He is also adept at using barrier ninjutsu, capable of erecting a Kage-calibre barrier powerful enough to trap the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 631, pages 9-11 Part I Invasion of Konoha Arc Both he and Tobirama were reincarnated by Orochimaru using the Impure World Reincarnation technique to fight Hiruzen during the invasion, although not at their full powers. While fully aware of what was going on, and saddened that he would have to fight his former student, Hashirama and his brother were robbed of their free will as a result of a seal employed by Orochimaru into the back of their heads. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water. It was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. During the battle, he demonstrated great team-work and combination attacks with his brother. He also demonstrated his great Wood Release abilities using the Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees to completely alter the terrain they were sealed within. Before the branches can crush Hiruzen, however, he summoned Enma for assistance, and at the same time showed great taijutsu skills clashing with the Third at close range while the latter used the Adamantine Staff. His soul, along with his brother's, was eventually sealed by Hiruzen when he combined the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and the Shadow Clone Technique to extract both of their souls at the same time. Before his soul was completely removed, he and his brother apologised to their former student for the trouble they had caused him.Naruto chapter 123, pages 11-12 Part II Ten-Tails Revival Arc During Sasuke Uchiha's quest to find answers, Hashirama's soul was freed from inside the stomach of the Shinigami, and subsequently reincarnated with the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation by Orochimaru along with the other three Hokage that succeeded him using Zetsu's spore clones as sacrifices. Reincarnated once more, Hashirama questions Tobirama as he curses Orochimaru before the two noticed Minato as he formally introduced himself to them, and was pleased that there was a Fourth Hokage. Learning that his granddaughter Tsunade is now the Fifth Hokage, he laughed off his apprehensions over if she is the right person to lead their village. He also learned of his younger brother's actions against the Uchiha Clan after his death and voiced his dismay towards both it and Tobirama's apparent disrespect towards Sasuke. It is not until he was addressed directly did Hashirama face Sasuke, who asked him what was the village and the purpose of shinobi. Mulling over the question, and after hearing Sasuke declare that this would decide whether or not he sought revenge on the village, Hashirama was moved to forcefully stop his brother from attacking them, nearly collapsing the Naka Shrine in the process. Laughing off the event, Hashirama apologised before telling Sasuke that Itachi was a better shinobi even than himself. Telling the young man that the story was a long one, Hashirama was exasperated to hear that the world was yet again plunged into another war with Madara leading the opposition. Though Orochimaru used his cells to strengthen his hold over the other reincarnated Hokage, Hashirama easily broke from his bonds while telling the wary Orochimaru that he first intended to answer Sasuke to ensure he would not end up like Madara before entering the battle. Taking a seat on the ground, Hashirama contemplated where to begin his story of his battle with Madara at the Valley of the End, and the history of their clans. Following the conclusion of his story, Hashirama noted that his decision influenced Itachi shouldering his burdens. Heavy-heartedly, Hashirama finally answered Sasuke's question by stating what his vision for the village was and that ninja are those who endured achieving their personal goals but may become entirely different people in the process. Finishing his story, Hashirama inquired more about their passing mention of Madara. When told about the Infinite Tsukuyomi and the Eye of the Moon Plan, Hashirama listened on as his successors spoke and Sasuke came to his decision. Having decided to protect what his brother had sacrificed himself for, an elated Hashirama immediately signalled to Tobirama to prepare to transport them to the battlefield. However when his brother noted that with Orochimaru binding them, it would not be possible, with Orochimaru's cooperation, the group made their way outside the Naka Shrine. Barely able to contain his excitement upon seeing the village, Hashirama instructed his successors to their respective busts on the Hokage Monument, and as they prepared to make their way to the battlefield, Hashirama noted that he couldn't help but be curious as to what his long-time friend had been up to. Arriving on the battlefield, Hashirama noted that they should begin immediately, and when Madara called out to him noting that he had been awaiting his arrival, Hashirama matched his rival's exuberance only to tell him that he would have to wait until they dealt with the Ten-Tails. Calling the other Hokage to action, they all took up their cardinal positions and was able to seal the beast within the Four Red Yang Formation. Entering Sage Mode, Hashirama also used the Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique as an added measure to bind the beast. Later, when the young Konoha-nin had convened near him discussing Sasuke and his declaration to become Hokage, Hashirama reprimanded them, telling them that while he was glad there were so many possible Hokage candidates, now was not the time for that discussion and that they needed to mould their chakra in preparation for a concentrated attack. Forming wood clones four of which moved to a side of the barrier, and the fifth to confront Madara, Hashirama tells the shinobi that he was going to make openings on the sides for them to attack. After the Ten-Tails sent out a barrage of clone minions, to defend its main body, Hashirama gave the signal to the others to attack. He watched on as Sakura Haruno decimated the battlefield, commenting on her fearsome strength. He himself later confronted several of these clones and was able to subdue them but noted that their numbers were a bit troublesome. With his attention turned towards Obito who had just reappeared on the battlefield, Hashirama noted that Obito was being controlled by Madara's chakra. Realising that Madara was intent on reviving himself. Calling out to Sasuke and Naruto, he told the pair to stop Obito as they were the closest. Creating six wood clones, Hashirama lamented not being able to create more while maintaining the barrier. As clones arrived where Madara was, Minato was able to incapacitate Obito, stopping Madara's revival. Realising that Obito had in fact successfully sealed the beast within himself, he noted that the situation had become very troublesome. When the Four Red Yang Formation is ripped apart, he and the other Hokage are sent reeling from the explosion, Hashirama tells the shinobi to stay on their guard as this was only the beginning. He attempted to once again bind Obito using his Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique, but even this proved futile against the new jinchūriki. Hashirama and the other later rallied to where Minato, Naruto, and Sasuke were where Hashirama bluntly expressed that even he was outclassed by Obito in this state. As they tried to create a strategy to handle the situation, Hashirama and his brother are taken by surprise by the young Uchiha and their bodies are partially destroyed in the attack. Though severely incapacitated, Hashirama's wood clone was able to create branches to restrain Obito at Tobirama's behest, giving his younger brother enough time to attack jinchūriki with his Mutually Multiplicating Explosive Tags. Later, as Minato moved to create an opening for the others, the real Hashirama decided that he should also join the fray. However, his progression is hindered by Madara, who noted he would wait no longer on Hashirama. As their battle commenced, Hashirama exclaimed that Madara was in his way, but the Uchiha refused to back down noting that things had gotten out of hand and he needed to keep Hashirama a bit longer, much to the Senju's puzzlement. As Hashirama's battle continued with Madara, Hashirama beseeched that they pause their battle to deal with Obito's Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree. However, when the Uchiha refused to stop noting that they were merely reincarnated bodies, Hashirama's clone amongst the shinobi noted that he was still with them and began to formulate a strategy to deflect the attack. However, Obito, not ready to allow anyone to easily disrupt his plan, decided to barricade them with no escape. After Naruto and Minato employed their strategy, Hashirama's clone watched on noting that the volume of chakra being distributed was as impressive as his own before realising what they intended to do. As the Shinju began to absorb the chakra of the shinobi around him sending the survivors spiralling even further into despair, Hashirama watched on as his original battled with Madara. After learning the role the Shinju would play in the Eye of the Moon Plan, Hashirama called for someone from the Yamanaka clan so he could inform everyone on the battlefield to which Ino responded. Connected to everyone telepathically, Hashirama is shocked when he realised that the five Kage were close by. Greeting his granddaughter, Hashirama pressed on with his message, passing on what he had learned while commanding the shinobi to not give up no matter what. While the shinobi still lamented their fate, Naruto's memories are conveyed to everyone via Ino's technique. Hashirama then watched on as Naruto and Sasuke prepared to launch another assault on Obito and the Shinju. As the shinobi watched on as Naruto and Sasuke rushed forward still hesitant in their resolve, Hashirama decided to broadcast his own memories of the first meeting of the five Kage ever. When the memories of the meeting ended with Hashirama explaining his dream for a future where everyone was united, Hashirama called for all the shinobi to put all their burdens, fears, strength and resolve to help fight for that future. Almost as if in response to this, the five current Kage arrive on the battlefield once more, resolute in their decision to fight on. Legacy Because of the heritage of the Senju — who are direct descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths — and the kekkei genkai that he possessed, Hashirama's DNA is highly coveted. During the battle at the Valley of the End where Madara Uchiha was thought to have died, the latter took the opportunity to collect his adversary's cells, using it to create a mindless living clone that produced the artificial life forms that became the White Zetsu Army. When he was reincarnated by Kabuto, Madara revealed that he had also integrated Hashirama's cells into himself which gained him access to the Wood Release kekkei genkai and the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 561, pages 8-9''Naruto'' chapter 606, page 13 Orochimaru, desiring Hashirama's unique abilities, exhumed the First Hokage's body for his own experiments where he infused sixty child test subjects with cells harvested from his remains, hoping that one would prove able to use Wood Release. Only Yamato survived the process.Naruto chapter 291, pages 14-15 This act also provided Orochimaru with a genetic sample that he used to reincarnate Hashirama years later, before Hiruzen sealed his mentor's soul away. Danzō Shimura, using a similar experiment to Orochimaru's, infused his right arm with Hashirama's cells, and then had ten Sharingan embedded on it. This synthesis not only allowed Danzō to access Wood Release, but also use Izanagi for extended periods, and regenerate Shisui Uchiha's Mangekyō Sharingan after using Kotoamatsukami within a relatively short span of time compared to the decade it would've normally taken.Naruto chapter 550, page 12 Obito also noted that it afforded Danzō the ability to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.Naruto chapter 478, page 16 Obito Uchiha, having been saved by Madara, was indirectly infused with Hashirama's DNA when the destroyed portion of the young Uchiha's body was replaced with artificial material from the living clone of Hashirama. Taking over for Madara, with the aid of the Akatsuki, Obito used the tailed beast chakra sealed within the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path as well as the DNA of Yamato who was later captured, to enhance the White Zetsu army prior to the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 512, pages 10-14 The most positive aspect of the legacy that Hashirama left behind is an ideal known as the Will of Fire, a belief held by most residents of Konohagakure. Through sharing Madara's disdain for him, Obito — while under the guise of Madara — admitted that he has a begrudging respect and admiration for Hashirama and saw Naruto Uzumaki as the heir to Hashirama's ideology while proclaiming that Sasuke Uchiha inherited their clan's hatred.Naruto chapter 462, pages 14-17 Video Games He is also featured as a support-only character in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Trivia * is a Japanese word referring to the space between two pillars. This might be a play on the word , as the Hokage is said to be the pillar that supports the village. '柱' is also the counter word for gods and buddhas. * His face on the Hokage Monument has a crack across the bridge of the nose.Naruto chapter 1, page 4 However, in flashbacks, no such scar is visible.Naruto chapter 239, page 1''Naruto'' chapter 399, page 8 This may be due to simple damage as Hiruzen's face on the monument suffered similar damage. * In the English dub version of the anime, his Wood Release was called "Secret Earth Jutsu" rather than "Wood Style". This was corrected in Shippūden with Yamato. * In many of the games they are present in, Hashirama and Tobirama bear each others respective English voice actors, with Hashirama being voiced by Peter Lurie, and Tobirama being voiced by Jamieson Price. ** In the English version of Naruto Part I Hashirama is voice by Jamieson Price and Tobirama is voice by Peter Lurie, but in the English version of Naruto: Shippūden Hashirama is voice by Peter Lurie and Tobirama by Jamieson Price. * Hashirama is one of three people to hold the title of , the others being Hiruzen Sarutobi and the Sage of the Six Paths. * Hashirama, along with Tobirama, Minato, and the Konoha symbol, had his face appear in the ending omake of ''Shippūden'' episode 129 within the fireworks. * In the chapter 238 a portrait of Hashirama and the other Hokage is seen, showing him using a kerchief. They can also be briefly seen in chapter 94. * According to the databook(s): ** His hobbies were bonsai and wood sculpting. ** His desired opponent was Madara Uchiha. ** His favourite food was mushroom mixed soup. ** His favourite phrases were and . They refer to perfect beauty without any artificial elements. Quotes * (To Hiruzen) "The fellow countrymen of the Konoha make up each part of my body… those of the village believe in me, and I believe in them… That's what it means to be Hokage!"Naruto chapter 123, page 14 * (To Madara) "No matter what happens I will protect our… no '''my' village. I still believe that protecting the village is the best way to protect people, shinobi, and children…! Anyone who tries to harm it, whether they are my friends, siblings or my own children… I won't forgive them."''Naruto chapter 526, page 12 * "Whenever you live, there will always be war."Naruto chapter 118, page 5 * (To Sasuke) "The village Madara and I originally desired was something that could connect clans. An important cornerstone to turn chaos into order and maintain it. Something to protect children and avoid useless quarrels… a place ruled by peace."Naruto chapter 526, page 15 * (To Sasuke) "Shinobi are people who endure to achieve their goals… but depending on what they choose as their goal they change… like Madara and I…"Naruto chapter 526, page 16 * (To the five Kage) "Indeed, so far we haven't been really been able to get along nicely. That's something we've been doing to protect our comrades and our clans. In some cases it was maybe unavoidable. Today… Even if our country agreement goes smoothly… I'm actually not sure how long it will last. But one day… In the future… '''I dream of a time when all shinobi will cooperate with each other… A time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their countries.' That's my… dream of the future."''Naruto chapter 648, pages 12-13 * (To the Allied Shinobi Forces) "Please! Our dear children! Now, bring together your pain… Sufferings… Discouragement. Bring them together to show me… '''Our real dream!!'"''Naruto chapter 648, page 13 References de:Hashirama Senju ru:Хаширама Сенджу es:Hashirama Senju